1. Field
This invention relates to a an assembly of operatively related devices, which, according to this invention, includes a bit tool for use with a wrench or driver device for applying torque to a decorative flange cover for a gas shut off valve such as that used in connection with gas fireplaces and traditional wood fireplaces having a gas starter jet.
2. State of the Art
Flange covers for gas shut off valves such as used in connection with gas fireplaces and traditional wood burning stoves and fireplaces having gas starter jets are in common use. The gas valve in such installations are usually located behind a wall or underneath a floor with access to the valve stem provided through a rough opening in the floor or wall. The rough opening is covered over by a decorative flange cover which usually has a decorative face with an access opening providing access to the valve stem and an internally threaded cylindrical portion for mating engagement with an externally threaded collar on the gas valve. Thus, when the flange cover is coupled to the gas valve, the rough opening is sealed and access is provided to the valve stem in the chamber formed between the gas valve housing and the flange cover. This chamber may collect dust, dirt, and fireplace debris which may be difficult to clean. It would be advantageous to provide a tool for uncoupling the flange cover for cleaning or other purposes and for initial installation as well. Heretofore coupling and uncoupling of the gas flange cover has been accomplished by hand.